janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Eighty-One
Chapter Eighty-One is the 17th episode of Season 4 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis SEASON FINALE — Jane (Gina Rodriguez) believes she and Rafael (Justin Baldoni) are in a good place until she realizes he is keeping a secret from her. Alba's (Ivonne Coll) big day has finally arrived, and Jane, Xo (Andrea Navedo), and Rogelio (Jaime Camil) are ready to celebrate but Alba has other plans. Petra (Yael Grobglas) and JR (guest star Rosario Dawson) make a decision about their future that neither of them saw coming. Meanwhile, River (guest star Brooke Shields) spends the week with Rogelio in order to help them be believable as a married couple, but she soon starts to take her role too seriously. Starring Special Guest Star :Brett Dier as Michael Cordero :Brooke Shields as River Fields Recurring cast :Rosario Dawson as Jane Ramos :Priscilla Barnes as Magda Guest starring :Bridget Regan as Sin Rostro Co-Starring :Shelly Bhalla as Krishna Dhawan :Dennis Mencia as Mateo Villanueva Trivia *Alba has her US citizenship ceremony! *Rafael shows Jane a place she thinks he's selling, which is actually for them and they decide to take it. *Rafael tells the family that he intends to propose to Jane and they all give him their blessing, especially Xo is happy and Alba calls Rafael 'mi hijo'. *Alba decides to marry Jorge so he can visit his dying mother in Mexico. **Alba's still in love with Jorge and hopes he will grow to love her (again) too. *JR and Petra decide to move in together and both say 'I love you' for the first time! *JR shoots Petra's mysterious blackmailing stalker #JRShotWho? *Jennie Snyder Urman teased a wedding occurring in the finaleUrman Tweet. (April 2018). FLASHBACKS *To when Alba was 23½ years old and celebrating the 4th of July with Mateo. *He surprised her with the fireworks and she surprised him by revealing that she was pregnant. PARALLELS *This is the second season finale where Rafael watches Jane officiate at a wedding. Her words as the officiant are about hers and Rafael's love. *The season started with a wedding (Xo & Ro) and Jane reconnecting with a long lost love (Adam). *JR says 'we're done, Petra' after finding out Petra lied about killing Anezka, which is the exact sentence Rafael said after he found out that Petra had been cheating on him with Roman Zazo. *Mateo surprised Alba with fireworks on the 4th of July, they decided to stay in America and she surprised him by revealing she was pregnant. Rafael and Jane were surprised by fireworks, too, as they were on the cusp of getting engaged, furthering the theory that Jane is pregnant with hers and Rafael's second child! 'Secrets' *Krishna was not Petra's blackmailer; her family was threatened by the real blackmailer *Petra did kill Anežka — by accident as she pushed her when Anežka threatened her kids; someone removed screws from the balcony and Petra was shocked that Anežka fell. *Michael is alive!!! (at least it looks like he is) and Jane does not know how to feel. Photos 81jafael.jpg 81albaceremony.jpg 81ceremony.jpg 81bus.jpg 81jateo.jpg 81jane.jpg 81xoriver.jpg 81party.jpg 81trio.jpg 81petra.jpg 81xalba.jpg 81alba.jpg 81villanuevas.jpg 81.jpg 81rafjane.jpg 81michael.jpg Notes and references 4 8